Ren Gotō
Scepter 4 |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = Scepter 4 HQ |status = Active |relatives = |aura = Blue |weapon = Saber |manga debut = |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyū = |gallery = Yes |english voice = Christopher Corey Smith|seiyu = Kazuki Shimizu}} K:SIDE BLUE is a member of Scepter 4. Appearance Ren is a tall, young man with dark blue hair and green eyes. He wears a uniform typical of the Blue Clansmen. It consists of a white shirt tucked underneath a closed, blue overcoat with prominent black and gold-colored lining. Below the waist, he wears dark blue pants and knee-high, low-heeled black boots with metallic plates attached to the nose and end. Personality Goto has an odd personality which is collecting strange things in his room much to Hidaka's dismay. History Plot Gotō and others from his group are called to a hotel suite that another group, HOMRA, is currently occupying. Under the orders of his superior, Seri Awashima, he draws out his sword in preparation for the battle between Scepter 4 and HOMRA.K Anime: Episode 1 However, due to Munakata's persuasiveness, there is no such event and the HOMRA's Red King is imprisoned. Sometime after, Gotō joins his colleagues when extracting information about Yashiro Isana.K Anime: Episode 3 Sometime later, he joins several members of his Clan to a local soccer stadium to confront Yashiro and Kuroh. Gotō takes his battle stance under his Lieutenant's orders, though he remains on standstill throughout the whole event.K Anime: Episode 7 The following afternoon, Gotō is assigned to continue pursuit of Yashiro Isana and his two accomplices. While on a freeway, they surround a pickup truck and investigate the cargo in the back. However, they find that their targets are nowhere to be found.K Anime: Episode 8 Gotō would later join his Clansmen to a local airport so that they can use the helicopters there and bring the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, from the Himmelreich so that he can be taken into custody. Eventually, they arrive at the airport and board the helicopters, taking off to continue their objective. However, due to the unexpected explosion of the Himmelreich, doubled with a crash impact into the aircraft's engines from one of the Blue Clansmen's operative helicopters, followed by a subsequent crash landing of both vehicles, Scepter 4 ultimately fails their mission. That next day, Gotō and Kamo escort Captain Munakata to the Gold Clan's headquarters, though he is forced to wait outside while his superior has a private discussion with Daikaku Kokujōji. Once their meeting is over, Munakata leaves with his two subordinates. Back at headquarters, Mikoto Suoh manages to free himself from his shackles and successfully break out from his prison cell, despite the combined efforts of multiple Blue Clansmen, including Akiyama's, to keep him confined. As such, Gotō and several other Clansmen hurry outside to barricade the exit and prevent the Red King from escaping the vicinity. Unfortunately, they fail to complete their task and Mikoto ends up leaving the area with several members of HOMRA, who have arrived to accompany him back home. Gotō prepares to fight them off though he is forced to draw back at Fushimi's orders.K Anime: Episode 9 Outside the bridge to Ashinaka High School, Gotō waits alongside the rest of Scepter 4 for orders by their Captain. After an explosion is seen from the campus, Munakata orders his subordinates to advance.K Anime: Episode 11 Scepter 4 makes their way to the campus where they are met by members of HOMRA, who rebuke Seri's warning to them and cheer on for the inevitable fighting. Gotō readily draws his saber to Seri's command and subsequently fights against the members of HOMRA alongside his Clansmen. The fighting is momentarily halted by a sudden explosion deeper within the campus, followed by an attack on Munakata from the HOMRA member whom he was protecting from the collateral damage, though they continue fighting shortly after. Later, a beam of silver light emerges from within Ashinaka High School, awing and confusing Gotō. Powers & Abilities Blue Aura: Gotō possesses Blue Aura. Equipment : Befitting a member of Scepter 4, Gotō possesses a saber, which he uses for combat. Trivia * Gotou's collection of odd things include a box full of contact lenses of different colors, a decaying statue of Tathagata, a statue of an African god of trade and fortune, among othersK -All Characters-. References Category:Characters Category:Scepter 4 Category:Male